Blood Drinking Teenagers
by Dance4Life2014
Summary: Kairi is in deep trouble of a vampire clan and gets pregnant from one. She finds out that she can get it out of her before it kills her. There are vampires/wolves, wizards/witches and more! Read this action-thrilled story to find out what happens!:


_**Chapter 1**_

_**My first day**_

"**M****o****m, Have you seen my umbrella?" I yelled as I ran down the hall. It was pouring outside like every other day here in Toledo, Washington. She was in the kitchen making pancakes while dad was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee reading the newspaper. Same as usual, I guess. It's 7:34 in the morning and I really needed to get to school. **

** My name is Kairi LeAnn Miloh. I just moved to Toledo from Flagstaff, AZ. I was born at Springfield, Missouri and we moved to California, to Arizona, to Missouri. My mom was a really busy real estate agent and she had to move from place to place. My dad is a good husband and father even though he is gone from 6:30 in the morning to 5:30 in the afternoon.**

** "No, I haven't," she said as she gave my dad a plate of pancakes, "but while you're here, can you give this envelope to Riku outside. I have to leave in 5 minutes." **

** "Mom! That's the problem! I don't have my umbrella! How am I going to go outside without it!"**

** "Kairi LeAnn! Don't use that tone in this house, young lady!" she just stood there looking at me. "I'm sorry, Kairi. Why don't you use that raincoat hanging in your closet?"**

** "But…." She cut me off by saying, "No buts. Now, just put on the raincoat and run out there, give that envelope to Aaron, and go to school. Love ya." She said this while she kissed me on the forehead and ran out the door. **

"**But it makes me look fat..." I muttered to myself.**

**I put on the raincoat and ran out the door and I gave the envelope to Riku, ran for my truck, and drove to my first day to Toledo High School. As I pulled in, I pretty much stuck out. A black, 4x4, 1997, pick up truck, out of little Hondas, Ford vans, and Chevy, rusted up trucks from 1984 or something. Great. I never liked being the one in the mix. I'm the one hiding in a hoodie, in a place where everyone stayed away.**

** My first class was… communication arts. The one subject I would love to burn. Ring! **

**Perfect.**

** The bell rang ending science. I grabbed my stuff and started for the door. School was practically a drag and I wanted out of it. **

** "Hey! You must be Kaitlyn. The new girl. I just wanted to know if you're going to be one of those preppy girls." I turned to look by my side and there was a tall girl with short black hair and very bright green eyes. She was very nice, too. The first person that talked to me that wasn't "all that".**

** "Didn't plan on it. And could you call me Kaiti. I didn't really want to be called Kaitlyn since my mother died so..." I trailed off. I didn't really want to talk about it so I just continued to walk.**

** "Oh... sorry. I'm Selphie by the way. But, if it makes you feel any better, there was a guy checking you out earlier in math! I think he likes you." **

** "Really? Where is he now? Plus, I don't even know who he is. Or even his name, which you're going to tell me." I responded sarcastically.**

** "Well, I can answer those questions," she said stopping me, which I wonder why. "his name is Sora Ballimore and he is standing right there." She pointed toward a guy who was shirtless, playing basketball with straight, red hair. Not bad! I looked back at Selphie and asked, "Is he dating anybody?"**

** "Actually, yes." She said putting her hand over her eyes to block the sun with her bracelets jingling. I look back at him and a girl just walked up to him. **

** "Who's she?" I asked. **

"**Oh, that's Larxene Sparks. She thinks she can get whatever she wants. She's got everything. Perfect house, perfect car, perfect boyfriend... everything," Selphie said pulling her wallet out of her purse. **

** "What ya doing?" I asked. **

"**Oh, I'm going to the soda machine by the gym. Want one? I'll get you one if you want." She asked already walking. I put my books into my book bag and ran after her. **

"**Sure." I replied.**

"**Hey, you want my number? A new dance club is next month and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to go pick out a cool outfit with me. We can **_**so**_** go together." Selphie informed.**

"**Uh, yeah, sure, why not." I responded. I got an old receipt out of my purse and ripped a corner off. I wrote my number down on it and handed it over. Suzy took it as she handed me a corner of an old piece of paper to me with her number on it. I just put it in my purse as if it was just another receipt from the Shop. **

"**So, do you like him?" I asked. She watched him for a while and didn't respond. All she did was blush.**

"**You do like him!" I whispered as quiet as I could.**

"**No, actually I don't," she looked down to the ground as she walked.**

"**Wait, so your saying that you looked at him, blushed as red as a cherry, then said you don't like him?" I asked with a very concerned look on my face.**

"**Yes. That is exactly what I am saying. Plus, I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at..." she looked at a guy that looked about 5' 11'', short black hair, and was walking out of the school doors with two guys on each side, "Ansem Fallsbore."**

"**You have got to be kidding me." I responded to her dramatic crush ****disaster****. I walked with her to the soda machines and she got a sprite as I got a root beer. We walked over to the picnic table by the basketball court as we watched Larxene grope Sora with pleasure. We stood there with our disgusted faces on.**

"**What do you like about Sora, anyway?" Selphie asked. I thought for a minute watching him beat the other team of boys and showing off for Larxene.**

"**About nothing, okay. He is just like those other preppy guys that think that they are better than everyone else here at this school. Not counting all my real friends." **

"**Do you like his looks?" Selphie asked with a very provoked look.**

"**I guess their all right. I mean, I absolutely ****love**** his hair. That soft brown hair and ocean blue eyes, muscular arms, great abs..." I think I was falling in love with him. No, if anybody found out about my huge crush on him, I will be the laughing stalk of Toledo High.**

"**Oh! So you DO like him! I knew it. The way you looked at him and named all that gushy stuff... muscular arms, soft brown hair, please!" she just laughed.**

"**Shut up! Just because I finally found someone interesting. Now I have to hate him... thanks." I said leaving her and walking to my truck. She just kept walking without turning or talking and my phone rang. You have got to be kidding me.**

"**Selphie, how did you get my number exactly?" I asked knowing it was Selphie.**

"**Uh, I am definitely not Selphie." Said a male toned voice. I just kept walking and looked at the number again.**

"**Then, who is this?" I asked with a concerned look as I opened the door to my truck and climbed in. there was a moment of silence.**

"**Uh, are you sure you want to know?"**

"**Yes. I do not want to be one of those people being stalked by random people that I don't know."**

"**Okay... it's Sora Ballimore."**

**I gasped at the thought of how Sora got my number.**

"**Hey! There's my Kairi!" my dad said as I walked through the door.**

"**Have a nice day at school?" my dad always asked this on the first day of school. **

** "Fine. I said. I grabbed a PB&J and said while I ran up the stairs, "A guy I really like got my number and called me for no apparent reason what-so-ever. You know what... I'll just be in my room." I ran upstairs and my cell rings. It's Selphie. The one girl I needed to talk to. **

** "Hey. What you need? I'm really in a hurry to get to town."**

** "For what? A book? Get your nose out of those things and head down to the Italian restaurant across from that old building that looks really nasty. And I'll talk to you then. Ok sis?"**

** "Sure. Why not. There's no other rainy day to choose from."**

** "That's my sis. Now get your behind out here. I'm already sitting in our booth. Hurry up."**

** "I'm still getting that book, then heading there. To me, new books are new adventures."**

** "Fine. As long as you're going to be here by 7:30."**

** "I'll be there. Don't worry."**

**A/N: This isn't really going to be a very long a/n. I really wish I could do this at home, but my computer doesn't load as fast. But this is a book I started to type before and I really wanted to know if you guys could help with proofreading ….**

**Chapter 2**

**The Restaurant**

**I****walked into the bookstore, and I went down the horror isle (the only isle I get books) and got ****Vampires at Midnight. ****It looked good on the internet. The cover had a vampire couple, hand in hand, sitting on a rock, in the moonlight. So romantic. Anyway, I went to the counter and gave the book to the cashier. **

** "That will be $15.92." I gave him a 20 dollar bill while he gave me my change. He gave me $5.05. **

** "Um, you forgot 3 cents." I said nervously. He handed me 3 pennies. I walked out and got out of there ASAP. I drove down about 12 miles and came to the restaurant.**

"**There you are! What book did you get this time?" Selphie yelled as I walked closer and closer to where she was sitting. I sat down and said, "Vampires at Midnight. It's about a vampire boy walking through the forest to find..." **

**She cut me off saying, "Okay, okay. I get the point." She started to laugh. She was on a date with Axel. My friend from Oklahoma. And trust me; he doesn't treat me like a friend. He tried getting too far before. Ewwww! And, he wasn't himself anymore. He really started to creep me out.**

** He just kept staring at me. I have no idea why, but, it actually looked like he was going to bite me or something. I don't know, I'm getting into these vampire books too much. I shouldn't read this book tonight.**

** "Hey, if you don't mind, I need to go somewhere." I said getting up. Axel grabbed my wrist and I shivered. His skin was freezing. When I looked down at him, his eyes were lucidly silver. **

** "Stay. Have some champagne. Eat a little at least. You look hungry." He said eagerly. I looked at Suzy and she was nodding toward the seat and sat down for a second and thought about it.**

"**I'll have one cup of wine and then I'll leave." I said after the bartender came. **

** "What kind would you like? Fuzzy Nable, Bud Light, Budweiser..."**

"**Budweiser sounds about good." I said cutting him off. I needed to get to my house and research vampire characteristics for my new book I was writing. 'I sound like a geek!' I thought to myself.**

"**Here ya go. Yell my name if you need something else."**

"**Yeah. Sure." I said taking a sip of the beer. I looked at the clock and it was 10:00. I finished my bottle in a couple of minutes and asked for another one. I had at least 6 when I was getting dizzy. I was really drunk. We all started laughing and having a great time. About 45 minutes later, I had 1 too many and I couldn't think right. Next thing I know, I'm being carried by somebody to the car and we were driving away.**

"**Owe. My head." I said waking up. The room was dark and it didn't look like I was in my house. I started to see better and I looked around. Next thing I know is that I'm in my see through tank top and underwear, in a bed, with Axel. His arm was over my stomach, and his clock said 8:00 am. Oh my gosh! I needed to get home. I can't imagine what we did all night. **

** I tried getting up and slipped out of his arm. I ran around the darkness, trying to get to my clothes when I ran into something. It was Axel. He was looking down at me, and he said, "What are you doing?" **

** "I'm going home. It's eight o'clock, and I need to get to school!" I ran around him, grabbed my clothes out of the corner of his room, and ran to my truck. It wouldn't start! **

** "Please, please, please ..." I kept saying it until I saw him in the passenger seat. He pushed me out of the seat, and grabbed me by my wrist. **

** "You're not going anywhere. Get in that house and make me breakfast!"**

** Knowing what he wanted, I ran inside searching for a back door. I went into the bathroom and saw a window. I opened it and climbed out. Instead of trying the truck again, I ran to my house and my mom was still asleep. I took a shower as fast as possible.**

** When I got out, I got dressed and woke my mom. "Mom. Wake up. You have to do a favor for me." I whispered into her ear.**

** "Wha-what? Oh... sure honey. Where ya goin'?" she asked as she was adjusting to the light. **

** "I'm going to Selphie's house, okay?" I told her while she got up.**

** "Oh, yeah. Now, what's the favor?" she asked. **

"**I need you to tell any guys that come to the door that I left to Hawaii to get away from someone." I quickly replied to her.**

** "Okay. Now how long do you plan to stay there? At Selphie's, I mean." **

** "Only 3 days. Well, I got to go. Bye. I love you mom!" I yelled as I ran out the door.**

**A/N: This chapter, I know, Axel probably wouldn't do that to Kairi and Kairi wouldn't drink. But hey! It was a dream I had and I just had to write it!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Runaway**

**I****climbed into the new convertible mom just bought 2 days before and drove to Selphie's house. Once I got there, I knocked on the door. Selphie answered the door. I ran inside and slammed the door shut. **

"**What are you doing?" Selphie asked wondering why I'm acting so strange. I went to her room and told her the whole story. She said I could stay there as long as I needed to. But of course I stayed because it was my idea anyway. We talked about the plans of finding more information about Axel. We were going to stalk the guy. **

**After awhile, I went to the kitchen and got a cup of water. Selphie came out of her room and got the box of cheez-its then we headed back to her room. **

**It was midnight when I got onto Selphie's computer. I turned it on and got onto the internet. She really liked Skillet the band. That explains the Skillet background. I typed 'vampire characteristics' once the home page loaded up. It went to Google results and showed me 12 websites. I clicked on the first one.**

"**Vampires are immortal...strong ...pale...cold-skinned..." all of this information could be useful for watching Axel.**

**12 weeks later**

**After school on June 21, the first day of summer, Axel was standing by my truck like every other day since he found out I was pregnant. I wasn't showing well yet. Axel decided to apologize to me last week and I didn't accept it because of what he did to me.**

"**Go away Axel." I've been telling him this every day now and he won't listen. **

"**It's my child too so you can't keep it away from me. I'm the father of this child ****thing**** and..." **

"**Just shut up Axel! Look what you did to me! I didn't want this and now I was completely dumb enough to fall for your stupid tricks all these years, and it is not a thing. It is a baby. Now leave me alone!" I shoved him away and got into my truck. **

"**Kairi, you have to understand that we need to work together on this." I just sat there ignoring him knowing that he wouldn't leave me alone. Plus, he's the ****thing**** in this unhappy fairy tale. "Kairi..." I didn't respond. He just kept staring at me and sighed. "You know what? I take back that apology. You better have some luck because I ****will**** hunt you and get rid of that thing. I won't even have to deal with it." He got out of the truck and ran into the woods that were on the side of the road. I just kept driving on. I was starting to freak out! I sped up and went past my house and went straight to the doctors office. Luckily Dr. McKary was just leaving. **

"**Oh, Dr. McKary, wait!" I yelled as I got out of the truck.  
"What is it darling? Did you hurt yourself again?" **

"**No! Well, sorta... but that's not the point! I really need you to do something for me." I said in a worried voice.**

"**What is it child?" she asked. ****Great****. I have to tell her my story, too. I told her everything and I needed to know why my stomach was as hard as stone. "Well, oh dear lord! The child is draining you. You might have to get a transfusion. The effect of the drain caused by the child would most likely kill you by the time you give birth to the fetus. If you come back tomorrow at 3:25 pm, then we could and will solve this mystery. Okay?" she was literally staring into my eyes with worry in hers. "Okay. I'll be here, waiting." I responded and then I headed home.**

** I woke up the next morning and I was extremely bored. I needed to get somewhere now. I walked over to the computer and looked at the time. It was 12:23 pm and it wasn't making me feel better. I ran to my room and grabbed my notebook. I needed the characteristics I wrote down just in case I needed to look more up. Even though that I didn't write in this notebook since the last time I was at Selphie's house a month ago. Oh well, I clicked on "Internet Explorer" icon, and typed in plane tickets to Agrabah. I needed to leave here as soon as possible. **

**The earliest flight that I could afford was $435 and was leaving today at 3:55 pm! I will have to hurry at the doctors if I'm ever going to make it in time. So I put my notebook up on top of the computer screen and ran upstairs and got dressed. I had to make sure that I packed enough clothes to last for at least 4 months. As soon as I gathered all my stuff up, I grabbed my wallet and ran out the door to my truck. I turned the ignition and it wouldn't start. Darn oil needed to be changed. I got out and got the oil that was sitting under the porch. I had some luck because it was barely under there. I walked to the porch and grabbed the oil. I slipped the lid off and looked inside. There was only a little left. It will do for now. **

**I poured it into the oil tank 'till it was empty. I threw the bottle into the bag of trash that was outside in front of the garage and got into the truck. It was freezing inside and the heater needed to be fixed. I had to think of someone who would help me… my father! Of course... he knows everything about cars and he will definitely fix it up for me.**

**A/N: Nothing to say here for now. I really enjoy writing and I hope that you guys review this! Thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Disaster at Dad's**

**I ****was only 3 miles away until I was there. **_**VIBE!**_** "Oh my god!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was only my phone vibrating. Whew! I sighed and looked at the caller ID. It was my mother. "Hey mom, what do you want? I'm on my way to dads house and I…" She cut me off before I could finish. "Someone is here! They were in my room and I think I am being robbed!" she whispered into the phone. Next thing I know, she screams and it was suddenly quiet. **

"**MOM!" I blurted into the phone. **

"**Ahhh, Kairi. What a pleasant surprise." I could tell he was hungry by the tone of his voice. **

"**Leave her alone you freak!" **

** "Haven't you told your mom yet? About what you are carrying right now?" he was trying to convince my mom to tell him where I was! **

"**Don't tell her! She will kill me. Axel, don't!" I was about to crash. I slammed on the brakes. I was only a few feet away from my father's farm. **

"**Tell me, where are you? Or your mother will be dead meat and bones without a drop of blood." **

** "Near Traverse Town! Okay? Just let my mother go!" I was crying now. I fell to the ground of the sound of Dave hanging up the phone. I turned mine off and put it in the truck. I turned around and Axel was standing there. **

"**Don't scream and I won't hurt you." I was not in the mood for his jokes but at least my mom was safe. I started to reach for my cell phone and he just glared at me.**

** "Do you have any idea what I could do to you right now if you touched that phone?" he was being serious now. I started to run but I just fell. My legs were like jell-o. "You are a worthless piece of meat. You can't even run away from someone." **

** "You're not someone. You're a some****thing****." I whispered knowing I was going to die. He picked me up and started to twist my wrist. Very slowly. He got to the point that my hand was about to fall off of my body. I heard a scream and realized that it was mine. He pulled me closer and he whispered into my ear, "Any last words for your family, Kairi?" He grabbed my head and I knew he was going to snap my neck. I closed my eyes and his cold hands weren't on my face anymore. I heard something smash against a tree and I fell to the ground. **

** "Open your eyes, Kairi. You're safe now." This was not Axel's voice. This voice was too sweet to be Axel's. I opened my eyes and looked up. It was a guy with brown hair, brown eyes, and a muscular body. His face was just so perfect.**

"**Am I dreaming? Is this heaven?" I asked in a weird tone of voice. I didn't even want to sound like that but he seriously looked like an angel. **

"**No, this is Earth. Earth is a planet for living things." He said sarcastically as if I was an alien. He was even doing those arm motions. What a jerk. I am not an idiot. Well, at least that was what I thought. **

"**Come with me if you want to live."** **he said. He picked me up and carried me to a small cabin. When he opened the door, I saw four tall, tan guys and a little girl that was in a short blue, plaid dress and had white bows going around her waist. **

"**Hi, Sora!" Who'd you bring?" the little girl asked. **

"**Just someone that almost became dinner for a disgusting vamp." He said with a chuckle.**

"**Very funny. What's her name?" this chick really had a thing for questions. She was very pretty though.**

"**Her name is...Kaiti. Right?" I nod. She looked me up and down as he led me toward her. I tried to figure out what she was. Hopefully she wasn't a creature like Zack.**

"**I'm Namine Ann, but you can call me Annie. That's at least what the boys call me, and no, I am not a wolf. I'm actually a human, just like you," She got a puzzled look on her face, "You are a human, right?" I nod again.**

"**Does this girl even talk? Seriously, it isn't like she's around those vampires anyway." Namine Ann blurted out with a giggle. I think she is really nice. Time to tell them my story.**

**A/N: All right. I need to know…. So far, do you think, if I wrote this with my real characters, would this be a good book to publish?**

**Chapter 5**

**New Friends**

**E****verybody was grouped into a circle. I don't know why, but it was all Annie. **

"**Okay, since there is a new girl, we got to let her know our..." she was cut off by a short, blonde haired boy that looked about 18 or 19.**

"**Why? What does she need to know?" he asked. His arms were crossed like a stubborn 5 year old not wanting to share his new toy train.**

"**She needs to know our ****names****! We did this with everybody else, didn't we?" she explained. **

"**Yes." They all replied. Apparently she was very bossy with these boys. I like it.**

"**What, are you the boss around here?" I asked. She looked at me and responded, "Does it look that way? I guess it does 'cause I am. There ain't any other girl in this house to keep these boys straight." **

**She looked around the circle of the people that she gathered around. She wanted me to start. How pleasant.**

"**My name is Kairi and I am a human girl that does not want to be eaten or fed to the vampires by werewolves."**

"**Don't worry about that. We are happy to have you." Annie clarified. Sora walked toward me. He had a pillow and a blanket in his hands.**

"**I thought you would like to catch some sleep. You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch." He said. He was looking at me like he knew me longer than anyone. His deep green eyes were just dreamy. **_**Whoa, how sleepy am I? I am **__**not**__** falling in love with someone now. **_**I thought. I took a blanket and pillow and I headed for the recliner. **

"**I'll just sleep here. I'm exhausted, anyway." I said as I set the pillow down and laid down. The recliner was so comfortable, I drifted off to sleep within a 25 second time limit. I was fast asleep... **

**I woke up in a big, white, fluffy bed made of silk. I sat up and looked around. There were pictures of wolves all together on the walls. Then, on the door, there was a picture of... me. I climbed of bed and walked over to it. It was the picture of me from the yearbook enlarged. **_**Did he love me?**_** I thought as I backed toward the bed again. I reached my hands out to my coat and there was a note. I opened it up and it read,**

Hey, we are outside if you are looking for us. We put your coat in the washer to get it washed so the scent of Dave wasn't on it anymore. The others were going to track you down that way.

**I grabbed the coat underneath the note and looked at it. It was a dark blue with multi-coloreds stars all over it. I put it on and it fit. I started walking toward the back door. I opened the door and I stepped out to see Annie cheering and two wolves fighting. I looked down at the note and it said,**

Oh yeah, knowing you, you are probably seeing wolves. You are not going crazy. I am a werewolf and I will never hurt you. None of us will. Just walk over to Annie and just take a seat on a tree stump. See you soon.

-Sora

**I folded the note up and put it in my pocket. Sora was sitting on the ground by a stump. I walked over to the stump and sat down. He looked up at me then my hand.**

"**You read the note or did it fall?" he inquired.**

"**I read the note. Why are they fighting?" I asked.**

"**They're not fighting. We are simply training. Annie cheers for whoever she bid on," he looked at the two wolves "training", "She usually bids on me when I'm out there"**

"**Wait. Bid? Why are you guys bidding on two people, I mean, wolves, that are basically tearing each others head off?" I asked with a very confused expression on my face.**

"**Well, it's what we do for fun," he looked at my hands. They were rested on my stomach. He looked back up to my face which was watching the wolves, "you do know that we can get rid of that fetus. Boy or girl, he or she can kill you." I looked at him with widened eyes. **

"**How?" I whispered. **

"**Annie. She knows a friend that can help. She is like a mom to her." He replied. I looked at Annie and I studied her face. She was smiling. **

"**How old is she?" I asked. **

"**About... fifteen or sixteen. She won't tell us."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**She is so young and she still bosses around an eighteen year old."**

"**Not my fault. She's been a wolf more than any of us. She knows more and follows through with everything. She loves you, by the way." He said with a smirk across his face. **

"**You know, I never met a chick like you." He said as he looked me in the eye. **

"**Sora?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Do you like me?" I asked as I looked at the wolves walking toward two other boys as if it was their turn.  
"Like..." he inquired. **

"**Like, I don't know. A like," I looked at him, "like like." I said. He kept looking at me. He got on his knees and leaned in. He came closer and his lips were lightly touching mine. I felt his heartbeat as he kissed me. His lips were gentle against mine, but somehow tense. As if he were nervous about admitting that he liked me more than a friend. He pulled away slowly and looked me in the eyes, "Do you want to keep the fetus, or get rid of it?" **

"**Get rid of it. Those vampires are probably tracking me down that way." I responded. He stood up and put his hand out to me. I took it and we walked over to Annie.**

"**Annie, take Kairi to Aerith. She wants to get rid of the fetus." He said.**

"**Wait, you're coming, too. Right?" I asked with a scratchy voice. **

"**Do you want me to?"**

"**Well, duh!"**

"**All right. I guess I'm coming, too." He responded.**

"**Let's go. Follow me." Annie replied. She led us back into the house and we went into the basement. She turned to a corner where stood a very unsteady pile of boxes. Annie whispered something I couldn't make out. The boxes started to form into a doorway. Annie walked through the boxes quickly.**

"**Come on. You have 15 seconds until the boxes move back." She told us. Sora grabbed my hand and ran toward Annie. When we got to her, the boxes moved back to their original places. It was very dark, but there was a light at the end of the tunnel. **

"**Sora, take my hand. Watch out for stairs." Annie whispered. All of a sudden, we were moving. We were walking pretty slow, not knowing when the stairs were going to be here. Sora's hand fell lower, so I knew we were there. I skid my foot across the floor until I fell it end. I stepped down and we were going down. The light was closer. I could make out a silhouette of a very short man with a beard and a hat. The stairs stopped and we were leveled. I could now see the man had a gray beard, was about 3 foot 6, and the hat had patches on it. **

"**Hello, Annie. Who are these folks you have following you?" the man asked.**

"**The boy is Sora," then Sora said, "Hi." Annie finished, "and the girl at the end is Kairi. We came to see Aerith." **

"**Go down the tunnel to the end. You've been here plenty of times, Annie, so you know yourself around," The man replied with a smile, "We can't wait 'till you bring more of your delicious plum pie!" the little man said with a leap.**

"**Don't worry, Demyx. I will be another 5 days before I can bring it. Trust me, you'll be the first to know." She answered. Demyx moved aside as we walked by. What felt like a mile was actually 2 feet. We were walking into a village, it was small, but had a general shop, blacksmith, chapel, everything a little town needs. Annie walked down a rock-strewn road that led to a small shelter. The road looked about one-quarter of a mile long. **

**A/N: MORE COMING! BE PATIENT! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Zack**

**Kaiti**

**Dave**

**Annie**

**Comments:**

**Dad-**

**Mom-**

**Jes-**

**Adam-**

**Noah-**

**Hunter-**

**Daniel-**


End file.
